Umibe no koi!
by gkbtk
Summary: esta es una historia de un chico k ya habia perdido las esperanzas en el amor, pero un dia lo encontró, lo supo desde el primer momento en k tomaron sus manos... una historia llena de muchas emociones....


**Umibe no koi!**

Eran aproximadamente las 3:30 de la tarde, y ella estaba ahí sentada en la arena, observando el mar, realmente le gustaba hacer eso, el sonido y el movimiento de las olas era algo realmente asombroso e incomparable, eso sumado a la hermosa vista del mar, era impresionante. Ver el mar tan bello, escuchar el sonido de las olas y sentir esa brisa marina en su cara, era algo que la llevaba hasta su máximo punto de relajación; además, como era día de semana no había nadie que interrumpiera esa conexión entre ella y ese mundo tan mágico y especial para ella.

Estando ahí, sentada abrazando sus piernas, salió él, de la nada, caminando, sintiendo el viento chocar contra el, y observando el mar, siendo esta última razón por la cual tropezó con alguien que estaba sentada en la arena.

-Disculpa- dijo el chico un poco preocupado agachándose para ver a la chica

-Tranquilo- respondió ella amablemente regalándole una dulce sonrisa al chico

-Demo, daijyoubu?- dijo aún preocupado

-Hai! n_n-…….-Ano… quieres sentarte a mi lado?- le dijo ella al chico quien ya tímidamente había empezado a alejarse

-Nani?- preguntó confundido volteando hacia la chica

-Etto…- empezando a arrepentirse de lo antes dicho, pero aquel chico se veía tan solo… -que… si quieres sentarte conmigo?-

-Ano…- un poco muy sorprendido por la petición de la chica -hai!- dijo sentándosele al lado con una tierna sonrisa

-Mucho gusto! Gaby desu! Y tú? n_n- dijo ella de una manera muy amable y extendiéndole la mano al chico, quien sonrió, y de igual forma le extendió la mano diciendo

-Masuda Takahisa desu!- con una brillante sonrisa.

Al unir sus manos algo mágico ocurrió, el mundo se detuvo para ellos dos, parecía que estaban solos en el universo, uno en los ojos del otro, sus corazones latían más rápido de lo normal, el viento soplaba y hacía que el cabello suelto y ondulado de la chica se moviera lentamente causando un efecto hipnotizante sobre el chico…

Después de varios (muchos) segundos ambos despertaron y soltaron sus manos, estaban muy apenados y sonrojados así que bajaron la mirada y la volvieron hacia el mar

-Ano…- dijo ella aún sonrojada por lo ocurrido –puedo decirte massu?- sin ver al chico todavía

-Hai!!- hubo un silencio extraño, ambos se preguntaban que había pasado exactamente minutos atrás. El decidió por fin romper ese silencio que se tornaba un poco incómodo

-Ne, que haces aquí sola?- preguntó a la chica un poco apenado

-Etto… me relajo, descanso un poco del mundo y de todo…- dijo ella soltando un gran suspiro –y tu?- preguntó sonriente

-Pues, solo pasaba por aquí cerca, y al ver la playa, me provocó venir n_n-

-mmm-

-Si, creo que también necesitaba como un "escape"- ambos rieron…

-Etto… se que a lo mejor te parezco fastidiosa, y entrometida…- decía Gaby, pero él la interrumpió

-Para nada, al contrario, me parece que eres una chica muy linda y simpática!- al terminar esta ultima frase se dió cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, cuando vió a la chica notó la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de ésta, y, además estaba sonrojada, así que rápidamente bajó la cabeza y también sonrojó, el era muy tímido, y de verdad no entendía como había sido capaz de decir aquello

-Arigatou gozaimasu!- respondió la chica con una sonrisa, despertando del asombro. El lentamente subió la cabeza, un poco apenado y temeroso

-Ano… a qué te dedicas?- preguntó dulcemente la chica. Massu se sorprendió demasiado, pues, ahora que lo notaba Gaby no lo había reconocido, era muy extraño, ¿será que de verdad no sabía quien era él? O ¿sólo estaba actuando como lo habían hecho muchas otras en tiempos pasados, que solo habían querido aprovecharse de su fama? Miró a la chica a los ojos, estos le expresaban mucha ternura y dulzura, de verdad no parecía una mala chica, y, sin saber por qué se estaba empezando a enamorar de esa mirada, pero no sabía que hacer, de verdad ya sentía que se habían burlado mucho de sus sentimientos, y que su corazón no soportaría un engaño más, pero, entonces, ¿cómo iba a vivir?, tenía que continuar con su vida, aunque tuviera miedo, porque tal vez, si dejaba pasar las oportunidades, una de esas podría ser verdadero amor, y esta vez sentía algo muy especial con esta chica, su mirada era como un universo que el quería explorar y descubrir. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no había notado que aún la chica esperaba por una respuesta…

-Massu!- dijo Gaby con una cara que demostraba MUCHA curiosidad, haciendo que el chico volteara a verla, pero no despertó y siguió pensando: *es que… no parece mala, y, se ve tan linda!...* y sonrió *tal vez, esto podría ser el comienzo de algo nuevo, pero, si no lo intento, no lo sabré nunca, así que… lo intentaré una vez más!*

-Massu-chan!- dijo Gaby un poco fuerte, a ver si Massu ahora si despertaba, y así fue

-Eh? Nani?- dijo volviendo en si –Sumimasen, Etto… soy… cantante- dijo el chico un poco dudoso, y con dificultad

-Hontou ni?- dijo la chica sorprendida

-Hai! y también actor n_n- dijo con una sonrisa al notar la cara de sorpresa de la chica

-0_0 hontou ni desu ka?- dijo ella aún mas sorprendida que antes

-Hai!- Massu de verdad estaba un poco confundido ante la reacción de la chica, de verdad estaba MUY sorprendida y confundida, su cara lo expresaba claramente

-Ne, daijyoubu??- preguntó preocupado, pero Gaby estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos *será verdad? O ¿solo querrá burlarse de mí?, bueh… no parece mala persona, y es tan… kawaii!!* Cara de tonta *pero, la verdad, no me parece haberlo visto en la televisión… o haberlo escuchado…* cara dudosa *bueno… también es verdad que… no veo mucha tv, solo lo que me interesa, y, pues, solo me limito a escuchar la música que me gusta, y por internet solo veo lo que me interesa…* pensó asintiendo con la cabeza

-Neee- dijo Massu en un intento fallido por despertar a Gaby, quien seguía pensando: *será que estoy tan metida en mi propio mundo que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor?*

-Ne!- dijo Massu a Gaby en un susurro, que hiso que a ésta se erizara toda, y sonrojara…

-Ah?- despertando

-Daijyoubu?-

-Eehh… hai! Solo… pensaba-

-Mmm… y en qué pensabas?- ahora él era el que tenía curiosidad, y esa cara tan linda y expresiva

-Etto…- a Gaby le daba pena decirle a Massu lo que había estado pensando… -Etto…-

-Nani?- dijo el chico curioso

-Pues, me da un poco de pena- dijo bajando la cabeza –demo, no recuerdo haberte escuchado o visto en la tele- dijo un poco avergonzada

-Hontou ni??- el chico estaba un poco sorprendido, pues en todas las ocasiones anteriores, después de mencionar a que se dedicaba, inmediatamente era reconocido, pero, esta vez no fue así, y en la mirada de la chica podía notar la sinceridad con que ésta le hablaba, aparte de l apena que tenia…

-Sumimasen- dijo ella aún con la cabeza baja

-No, tranquila- dijo él tomándola de la barbilla, haciendo que la chica lo mirara, y se vieran a los ojos…

-Demo…- interrumpida

-En serio, no importa- y de dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro

-Y… entonces… ¿por qué pusiste esa cara?-

-Pues, es que, siempre me pasa lo mismo, si la gente no me reconoce al verme, lo hacen cuando digo mi nombre, y si todavía no recuerdan, lo hacen cuando digo lo que soy, la verdad es que es un poco molesto, me empiezan a abrazar, y a decir que me aman, me besan, y pues, es muy incómodo para mi…-

-Demo… son tus fans, hacen eso porque te admiran, y te quieren n_n-

-Si, demo, es que…. Al parecer no hay nadie en el mundo que no conozca mi grupo, o que no haya visto mis doramas, y pues, esta vida cansa un poco. Yo quiero mucho a mis fans, y les agradezco todo, demo, también necesito una vida, y mi privacidad…-

-Pues, lamento desilusionarte, demo, si hay una persona aún que no conoce tu grupo, ni tus doramas…- ambos rieron ante el comentario… -y… ¿cómo se llama tu grupo?-

-NEWS!- contestó el chico un poco más animado, pues recordar todo aquello lo había estresado un poco

-Mmm- fue la respuesta de la chica, quien indagaba e su mente a ver si recordaba o conocía algo de eso… -Nee, ¿puedes cantar un poco?- preguntó sonrojada

-Nani?... aahh… hai!- contestó el chico quien también estaba sonrojado –mmm- pensando… -escucha esta!-

-Ok!-

-Donna kimi mo Donna toki mo uketomeru kara,

Mochimo kokoro ga, kitsuzuite, namida koboreru toki wa,

Sekai juu wo teki ni shitemo kimi wo mamoru yo

I LOVE YOU kotoba wa, iranai yo

Kimi ga, saigo no kissu… itsumademo…- la chica estaba realmente encantada, la letra que había cantado el chico era hermosa, y su voz era preciosa, la chica estaba muy impresionada

-Ne, cantas, muy lindo!!- dijo recordando en su mente la suave voz del chico

-Hontou ni? De verdad te gustó?- preguntó muy interesado en escuchar la respuesta de la chica

-Hai!! ¿Cómo no me va a gustar? Cantas hermoso!! n_n- respondió con una sonrisa

-Arigatou gozaimasu!!!- dijo el chico muy contento.

No siguieron hablando y solo se limitaron a observar el mar, y a disfrutar de ese paisaje tan hermoso y esa paz única que sentían en ese momento. Duraron horas así, y al llegar el anochecer se acostaron sobre la arena, y entonces vieron el cielo y las estrellas, esa noche, por alguna razón, las estrellas brillaban más que nunca, y era luna llena, la etapa favorita de la luna para Gaby. Era un paisaje realmente hermoso, solo ellos dos, mirando la luna y las estrellas, sintiendo esa brisa nocturna y marina, y escuchando el sonido de las olas. De repente empezó a sonar un teléfono, era el de Massu, eso los sacó a ambos de ese mundo tan maravillosamente mágico en el que estaban sumidos desde hace algunas horas…

-Sumimasen- dijo él un poco apenado sacando su celular del bolsillo

-Ok!- contestó ella regalándole una sonrisa, y ambos se sentaron. Massu contestó

-Moshi, moshi… hai!.... hai…. ok!.. ja ne!- al colgar el teléfono se fijó en la hora –Ne, ya es un poco tarde, si quieres te llevo a tu casa!-

-Eehh… hai! Arigatou!!- contestó la chica luego de pensarlo unos segundos, y aún sorprendida… Se dirigieron hacia el carro de Massu, el le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Gaby, ésta entró y el chico le cerró la puerta para después entrar él.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó con una sonrisa, la chica le dijo la dirección, y entonces se dirigieron hacia allá… En el camino…

-Arigatou!- (Massu)

-Nande?- (Gaby)

-Porque pasé una tarde realmente maravillosa a tu lado!-

-Do itashimashite!- dijo sorprendida la chica, quién estaba un poco nerviosa y asustada ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de montarse en el carro de una persona que prácticamente acababa de conocer? Pero al recordar aquella mirada, aquella sonrisa, y la voz del chico, también recordaba la respuesta a su pregunta, así que decidió tranquilizarse.

Llegaron al edificio, Massu se estacionó…

-Ano… quiero que sepas que pase un día hermoso contigo, y, me gustaría, si tu quieres, que nos… sigamos viendo, solo si tu quieres- dijo el chico con dificultad, pues estaba muy nervioso

-Ano… hai! me encantaría!- respondió Gaby regalándole una tierna sonrisa

-Arigatou!- contestó Massu UN POCO emocionado… -Etto… si quieres, dame tu número, así te llamo y hablamos, ne?-

-Hai!... mi numero es ********-

-Ok!- asintió el chico guardando el número en su celular –Anota el mío!- Gaby sacó su celular

-Dime-

-********-

-Ok!- Massu se apresuró en salir del carro y abrirle la puerta a Gaby, cosa que a ella le parecía muy linda… -Arigatou!-

-Te acompaño!-

-Arigatou!- se dirigieron hacia el interior del edificio, al entrar Massu pregunta

-Ne, en que piso vives?-

-En el ocho!- entraron en el ascensor, Gaby duró todo el tiempo en el ascensor callada, y un poco tensa, siempre se pone así al subirse, es claustrofóbica… Se dirigieron al apartamento número 28 (el 8 era el número favorito de Gaby, y era un poco obsesiva con eso)… -Gracias por traerme!- dijo Gaby tiernamente al chico

-Y gracias a ti por este día tan espectacular!- ambos sonrojaron, y bajaron sus miradas

-Ja ne!- dijo Gaby con una sonrisa, pero sin levantar la mirada del piso

-Ja ne!- dijo Massu, y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Gaby, rápidamente sonrojaron de nuevo, parecían 2 niños tímidos. Gaby abrió la puerta del apartamento, entró, y se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa tímida, luego cerrón la puerta, se sentó en uno de los muebles, a pensar en ese día tan maravilloso que había tenido, realmente había algo en ese chico que le gustaba mucho. Tomó una ducha y se fue a acostar, después de haber cenado, obviamente, y comenzó a pensar en su día: *habré hecho bien? No será un mentiroso? Y si sólo se quiere burlar de mi?* la verdad todo esto asustaba mucho a Gaby, pero decidió confiar en esa mirada y esa sonrisa que la derretían, y esa voz de ángel que la había cautivado; no sabía porque estaba pensando tanto en ese chico, ¿de verdad le gustaba? Decidió que era mejor dormir, ya mañana sería otro día…

Massu por otro lado, había llegado rápido a su casa, comió, se duchó, y luego decidió acostarse, pero desde que dejó a Gaby en su apartamento, no había dejado de pensar en ella *es una persona maravillosa, lo se aunque no la conozco bien, por eso voy a conocerla mejor!, es una chica hermosa, y de verdad me gusta, y me interesa!* fue lo último que pensó Massu antes de caer profundamente dormido.


End file.
